


Revive

by Anna1992a



Category: Onward (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna1992a/pseuds/Anna1992a
Summary: Once barley and laurel find out that ian is alive, a years worth of pain melted awayIan still can't figure out how it happened and he became alive but after a while he doesn't question it and lives his life happily and mortal.
Kudos: 2





	Revive

**Author's Note:**

> man that took me a while to type up. but it is finally finished. Thank God!

I lay awake in my bed trying to come to my senses.

After a year and a half of being a vampire hybrid, habving no lung or other bodily function besides heart function that worked and functioned like normal, I was actually feeling things I thought was impossible and it felt surreal.

My lungs were working, making my chest rise and fall in a timely manner. My stomach rumbled and I was able to tell if I was hungry or not and feel hunger pains. These things I wasn’t able to do for over a year and a half because my stomach didn’t work because I was dead.

I knew my brain was working because I felt a stabbing paoin in my head that followed a headache that felt like I got hit with a big brick.

A year ago my brain was declaired dead and ceased function.

Suddenly, Ian looked at his watch and noticed the time. It was late and Ian was surprised he was awake at this time.

Ian sat up and then swung his legs over the side of his bed and just as he did, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. Not knowing what was about to happen, Ian ran to the bathroom and sat on the toilet.

Needless to say, he took the biggest crap known to man and made the bathroom smell like a bathroom at Taco Bell.

He was scared because for a year and a half, his bowels and bladder didn’t work at all, not even a little bit and then now suddenly it did.

Ian stood up and then cleaned himself up. He then tried to flush the toilet and when he did, he stopped it up and then water overflowed; getting water everywhere.

His screams woke up Barley who ran into Ians room and ran to the bathroom where Ian stood with his underwear and shorts down at his ankles with water flooding the floor.

Barley looked confused. Why would Ian be half naked in a bathroom infront of the toilet?

“Help me. I don’t know what is happening to me. My stomach started hurting like crazy and it woke me up so I ran in here not knowing what was about to happen and sat on the toilet and actually did something. I tried to flush but this happened.” Ian sobbed as he pointed down to the mess he made.

Barley slowly approached his brother who stood shaking infront of the toilet, his breathing shaky as well and he began to drip beads of sweat from his forehead.

Barley rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t having one of his ‘happy dreams’ where Ian was alive.

He wasn’t dreaming.

Ian was alive after a year and a half of being deader than a doornail, but how? It didn’t matter how or why. Ian was alive and that was all that mattered.

“Lil Bro, calm down. You are ok. Come here. I will comfort you.” Barley said, motioning for Ian to come towards hum, but Ian was too scared to even move.

His face was pale, sweat dripped from his forehead, his palms of his hands were sweaty and clammy and his breathing was heavy and shaky. The look on his face looked as though he had just seen some shit that really scared him.

Barley stood close to his little brother and held him close so Ian could feel his heart beating.

That was when Barley knew this wasn’t a dream but was reality.

Ian’s heart was beating and he was breathing! He was warm and could sweat and by the looks of things his bowels and bladder worked as well.

He was alive! Barley was estatic he could barely contain himself Yet he was worried at the same time. What if this was just another part of his vampire hybrid transformation?

Barley rubbed his little brother’s back to calm him down or to try to anyways.

Ian shakily put his arms around Barley and tried to calm down but he was so scared that he couldn’t calm down and started to cry uncontrolably.

“Barley, I am scared. Something happened to me I don’t know why or how it happened but it did and all I know is thsat one second I was dead and passed out and then the next sedond I shot my eyes open, gasped for air and then had this powerful urge to poop. I am so sorry that I woke you up. I really tried not to scream but seeing what my body can do now and then the toilet overflowing scared me.”

“Common, lets get you dried off and I’ll clean the bathroom.” Barley said to Ian in a comforting manner.

Ian nodded and shakily stumbled into his bedroom; firmly grasping his brother’s hand so tightly that Barley grimmaced a tiny bit.

Ian got dressed as Barley cleaned the bathroom.

Afterwards, he walked into Ian’s room and sat down on the bed next to his little brother, who had calmed down a little bit but still seemed a little upset.

“Ian, how are you even alive? Yesterday you were feasting on blood and now you are alive and have taken the biggest shit I have ever seen outside the zoo.”

Barley asked Ian who looked down at his feet and then said, “You will think I am crazy Barley, you wouldnt understand.”

“Try me.” Barley said, raising an eyebrow.

“It was Dad, Barley. I passed out and somehow, Dad came to me in a vision like state and he had my soul with him.. He told me that what mom did was wrong and that I deserved to be alive, not dead thirsting for blood. I deserved to live my life, grow old and be happy. I saw myself walk towards me, touch my forehead and then that was when Dad told me to get going or he’d tickle me until I wet myself. After that, my eyes shot open and here I am now. How is this even possible?”

Barley sat still with a shocked look on his face. Tears zwelled up in his eyes and then he grabbed his brothertightly and sobbed.

He wasn’t sure how this happened, but his nightmareish life filled with numerous depression pills was long over.

“Oh Ian, I love you so much. Im so glad that you are back.”

Barley said between tears as he continued to hug his brother tightly. Ian hugged Barley as well and smiled.

Suddenly, Laurel came running into the room.

Her hair was in curlers and she was wearing a pink flowered house coat with rose trim around the edges.

“I heard Ian scream. Are you ok baby?” Laurel said, concern in her voice as she spoke.

“Mom, Ian is alive, he is alive!” Barley yeleld excitedly.

Laurel looked confused but sat down and listened to what Barley had to say.

Barley told her the whole story and Laurel began to cry tears of happiness and pure joy.

She too didn’t know how exactly this happened but she was so relieved that Ian was alive and ok.

She gave her youngest son a hug to feel his chest rise and fall and feel his hert actually beating for real this time.

She looked into Ian’s eyes and for the first time in almost 2 years, she saw light behind his eyes and a soft expression that only electrical impulses in the brain could make.

She smiled and then gave Ian another hug.

By this time, Ian was allready wierded out but wierdly enough liked the affection and attention he was recieving so let it happen anyways.

He wrapped his arms around his brother and mom and then smiled.

Ian was so happy to be alive. It was ok that he didn’t understand everything that happened. All that mattered was that he was here and he was so happy about it.

Barley told Laurel about the situaion in the bathroom that just happened and she laughed.

“I am sorry I am laughing. It isnt funny but it is.” Laurel said, trying her best not to laugh but she couldn’t help it.

Instead, it started to make Barley laugh as well until they were both rolling on the floor laughing.

“It isnt that funny now you guys, ok?” Ian said, looking at his idiot mom and brother who were still laughing.

Barley and Laurel apologized and then yawned.

“Well, we all need to get some rest, honey. We love you so much and we will see you in the morning.” Laurel said kissing Ian on the forehead. Barley patted Ian on the back and gave him a reasssuring smile as he nodded.

Barley and Laurel got up and then went to their rooms to go back to bed.

Once they were gone, Ian sighed.

He looked around the room and then smiled.

Things seemed to be getting betterand back to normal and Ian was so relieved he didn’t have to wake up each morning thirsting for blood and raw meat!

He hated being a living dead creature. He always knew that he was destined to be something more, he just didn’t know what.

Ian yawned and then stood up. He turned off all the lights and then crawled back under the covers and closed his eyes. Soon after, he fell asleep.

As he fell asleep, Ian knew that the next dayh would be full of surprises.

And it was!

Ian slept in that day. His snoring however was loud and attracted his mom and brother who wanted to be nosy.

They stood in his doorway and stared at him as he slept.

They stayed there until Ian woke up and gave them a wierd look.

He asked them why they were standing in the doorway and watching him sleep.

He didn’t know that they found comfort in watching Ian sleep, something they didn’t see for real in almost 2 years.

They told Ian why they were staring at him sleeping and Ian nodded his head in agreement.

“Soon enough, this ‘oh Ian is alive, lets awe over him’ will be gone. I hope it comes soon because quite frankly yall are wierding me out.”

Ian stretched as he swung his legs over the side of his bed.

He stood up and then went to get some fresh clothes for his shower.

He walked into the bathroom and put his clothes down on the sink. He then got undressed and then turned the shower on.

He looked at his body in the mirror to see if there was any changes physically while the water heated up.

Everything was the same.

Ian climbed into the shower and washed off.

He washed his hair and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water falling off his har and down onto his shoulders and back.

Afterwards, Ian stood in the warm water and closed his eyes; finding comfort in the warmness.

Suddenly, there ewas a knock on the bathroom door.

Ian turned off the water and then wrapped a towel around his waist before opening the door to see his nosy brother smiling like an idiot.

“Please explain to me why you are following me around and smiling like an idiot? Whyh were you disturbing my shower? You knew I was in here.”

“I just wanted to say good morning.” Barley said, still smiling like an idiot.

“Ok, and why do you have to follow me around, be up my arse and smile like an idiot to tell me good morning? Just say good morning and then leave.” Ian said, slightly agrivated withy Barley’s behavior.

“No reason.” Barley said.

“Now get out of my way. I need to get dressed. Get out of my bathroom idiot man.” Ian said slightly shoving Barley out of the way so he could get to his clothes and get dressed.

Barley decided to be an ass and quickly grabbed Ian’s undershorts and made a run for it down the stairs.

“Give me back my undershorts you sick perv.” Ian said yelling as he ran down the stairs, holding his towel with one hand and leaving his other hand free to be able to tackle his brother, whom he chased around the house to get his underwear back.

Once Ian got downatairs, he tacked his brother and got his underwear back and once he did, both his brother and his mom looked at him strangely.

He didn’t realize that for the past 10 minuets, he had been wrestling with Barley completely nude as he lost his towel.

When Ian discovered this, he quickly put his underwear on, picked up his towel and then swung it real hard against the back of Barley’s neck; making a loud smack as it touched Barleys neck.

“WHAP!” Went the towel agaisnt Barley’s bare flesh.

“OW! That really hurt. What was that for?” Barley asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“That was for making me have to chase you around the entire house to get my underwear back. You perv. What are you doing with my underwear.”

“Noone cares if you are naked, Ian. This is your house and we are all adults. You can go commando if you please.” Barley said smuggly.

Ian glared at Barley in duscust and then said, “Ok Barley. I will remember that next time you have friends over.”

Barley gave Ian a wierded out look and then said, “Are you being serious right now? You would really walk around my friends naked?”

Ian scoffed and then said, “Hell no. I am not like you who loves to show off the goods. I really don’t know where you got that from. If loosing virginity makes you do strange things like that, maybe I wont mind being the next 40 year old virgin. I only show my body to a dr or to myself. I am not a man whore. Thank you very much.”

“I would have thought you would have lost your virginity at the prom when you were 16.” Barley said, still being smug and not knowing when to shut up, as usual.

Ian turned his head around to face Barley and then glared at him and said, “What I do in my personal life is none of your business. Now that you must know, I went to prom by myself and sat by myself, enjoying the music and the food. I pigged out on the little BBQ sausages and the hot wings. That infact was the only reason why I went to prom was because of the fact I found out a week before there was going to be BBQ and we didn’t have to money to get any that week. I was awkward back then and the thought of girls in that nature I found repulsive. Don’t get me wrong. I like girls. I am still friends with Macy. But not in a way everyone thinks I am. Everyone at school ridiculed me after prom calling me a coward because I wouldnt give it up to a girl. What if I don’t want to do that stuff yet. Maybe I am not ready for a realtionship yet.”

“Even if you did, one of my friends are gay and probably if given the chance probably make a move on you. He allready told me you were hot shortly after your 18th bday.”

“Oh did he now? That sick fuck Quincy needs to keep to himself or he will get an up close and personal look of my steel toed boots right between the legs. I don’t have anything against gays. I just don’t want them to hit on me that is all.”

“But I thought you liked it through the back door. That kinda makes you gay and that kinda means you don’t have your ‘V Card’ anymore if you took it in the butt at least once. Just saying.” Barley said, knowing full well he just pissed Ian off and bit off more than he could chew.

“No it doesnt. Quit trying to make me into a faggot like Quincy. I have no problem with your gay friend, just don’t like it when they try to hit on me is all. And for your info, noone has ever taken my butt, I get off myself and if you do it to yourself then you are ok.” Ian said blushing. He was really embarrassed that his mom had to hear all of his private business, something that was so incredibly personal.

“You will be 19 next year and you still don’t have a date. Laurel said to Ian who begant to walk out of the room.

“I have too had dates, just never had intercourse. Choose not to. The girls I dated for a short period of time wernt technically dates but really close friends that everyone in high school thought was dates.”

Ian scoffed and then went up to his room to finish getting dressed. Afterward, he went back downstairs and slumped back down on the couch and surfed his phone, crossing his legs after he sat down.

Barley sat down next to him and did the same, except for crossing his legs that is.

Ian glared at Barley and then uncrossed his legs before leaning towsrds the left to rest his head on the back of the couch and rest his left arm on the arm rest to get more comfortable.

Barley yawned and then stretched over for a second before standing up and going into the kitchen to grab a few cans of soda out of the fridge. He opened up one of the cans and then took a sip before returning to the couch. He placed a can of soda down on the coffee table infront of the couch for Ian and then leaned back as he took another sip of his soda.

Ian noticed his soda can on the table and then grabbed it. He opened it up and when he did, it made a loud ‘pffffst’ when he popped the tab.

“Thank you for the soda., Barley.” Ian said smiling at Barley who smiled and then said, “No problem, Buddy. I am just glad that you are back and are able to do mortal things with me again. You don’t know how relieved I am about this. I was so worried that you would be dead forever. I guess Dad had other plans huh? I don’t even take my depression pills anymore. I went to the dr and told them the whole story and the dr slowly took me off the meds and now I don’t have to even take them anymore. I don’t need them anyways. They never worked completely anyways. Besides. I am not depressed anymore. My little brother is back. That is all I wanted to begin with.”

Barley leaned over and gave Ian a tight squeeze. Ian in return gave Barley a wierd look and told him to quit as he was spilling his soda and was getting all sticky.

“Fine fine. Have it your way.” Barley said, picking up his soda and taking another sip before chugging the rest of the can and then throwing the can in a trash can nearby.

Suddenly, L:aurel walked into the room and walked over towards the couch where the two teens sat, leisurly talking and holding a conversation with each other.

“You boys. What are you two up to?” Laurel said smiling.

“Just chit chatting a little bit. As for anything else, nothing much.” Barley said, opening up the second can of soda and chugging it.

“How would you two like to go to the store with me and get the things to make dinner?”

Barley and Ian nodded and then said that they didn’t mind going.

Ian went up to his room and grabbed his car keys and then went back downstairs and said, “We can take my car.”

Everyone followed Ian out to his car and then climbed in.

Ian drove to the store and then everyone got out and went inside.

Barley grabbed himself a soda and then tried to catch up with his mom and brother who wasn’t taking any time at all finding the things they needed to make dinner with.

“What are we having for dinner tonight?” Barley asked Laurel who looked down at her list and then said, “Chilli soup and brussel sprouts with cheese. Wanna help Ian make dessert? If you don’t then Ian said he was going to make his famous banana pudding and we both know what milk does to you.”

Barley shuddered and then said, “Oh yes. The gas is horrible and I get the runs bad. Not looking forward to having that happen again.”

Barley shook his head, trying to get the image of explosive diareah out of his head. Last time he had milk products that wasn’t ice cream, Barley had the runs and almost didn’t make it to the bathroom in time.

Ian played around and told Barley he had selective lactose intollerance because everything but ice cream gave him the runs.

Barley then corrected him and told him that ice cream hurt him too but he refused to give ice cream up so he dealt with the pain.

After they got the food that they needed for dinner, Laurel put the groceries in the back end of Ians car and then they all went home.

Ian still made his famous banana pudding an Barley still had the runs and the pain was horrendus.

Laurel still laughed when Ian spilled a little milk on the floor and then slipped and landed right on his butt. That was going to leave a bruise! He still made a nasty mess and it looked like baby puke on the floor.

Ian and Laurel both laughed when Barley forgot to turn the stove on when he was making the chilli and wondered why the beans wernt boiling like they should.

Fortunately, dinnder came out to be a success and everyone enjoyed dinner.

Cleanup however wasn’t so much fun.

Ian was slowly getting used to his body functioning again like a normal mortal.

Daily he would learn new things his body could do.

He knew that a few rough patches would be happening and were ahead, but he would figure them out when they came up.


End file.
